The present invention describes a portable data carrier which is composed of several foils and has a high embossing on its outside.
Portable data carriers, such as e.g. credit cards, bank cards, have a high embossing on their outside. The high embossing is made visible by means of an ink, wherein the ink is applied thermally to the high embossing for example. The ink, which forms a contrast to the surrounding surface the data carrier, is rubbed off within a short time due to normal use, so that the contrast and a recognizability of the high embossing become increasingly weaker in the course of the use of the data carrier. The consequence is that the high embossing cannot be read any longer or is very difficult to read.